


My Warmth

by Crafted



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), fluff? nah, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafted/pseuds/Crafted
Summary: Henry and Charles always enjoyed eachother’s company. Henry always had these feeling about  Charles, but was always afraid to say something about them. He felt like Charles was more than just a friend to him, and wonders if he ever felt the same.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	My Warmth

Everyone always saw Henry and Charles were really close friends. They would always question if they were even more than friends. They both lived with eachother, would always hang out, and it was painfully obvious that they both loved eachother. They definitely looked like the perfect couple.

“Henry!! Do you want to watch a movie with me? I found some of these horribly reviewed movies and thought we might get a good laugh at them tonight.” Charles had spent all day looking up the worst rated movies and picked out the ones that everyone seemed to hate, in a good way. Henry nodded and signed ‘We can watch them in my room if you want...’ Henry’s face slightly turned pink, he covered his face hoping that the pilot wouldn’t notice. “O-oh! Umm, really? Yeah sure!!” Charles’ face also started to turn pink. He didn’t want to cover it, hoping that Henry wouldn’t notice either. He’s never stayed over in his room before. His mind was wandering with hundreds of thoughts. Does he have something special planned? Does he need help with something? Does he need to tell him something really important? His thoughts kept going as they both walked in and sat on the bed.

“S-sooo.... Which movie do you want to watch first? I have five really bad ones, but I think we might only be able to watch one since we have a mission tomorrow.” Henry wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, only focusing on trying to stay calm while they are inches apart from each other. He saw that Charles stopped talking and got all flustered, not being able to answer his question right. ‘Yes?’ He realized that it wasn’t the right response, seeing that Charles started to laugh. “Henry!! Were you not listening?” Henry gave him a little smirk as he shrugged. Charles gave him a small nudge before getting up to put in a random movie.

Henry decided to scoot back and lie down a bit. He noticed that once Charles came back from putting a movie in, he did the exact same. They were laying next to each other only a few inches apart. This really got Henry all flustered. He didn’t want to scoot away since it would look like he didn’t want Charles next to him, but he actually really wanted to be even closer. He hoped that pilot wouldn’t notice that his face was all red. He wouldn’t know what to say as an excuse. Henry did his best to ignore the feeling and focus on the movie. They had times where they both laughed, and Charles had his times where he would yell at the tv. That only made Henry laugh even more. They only got half way into it before Henry noticed something.

The laughing and screaming stopped. He felt something really warm on his chest. He looked down to see that Charles has fallen asleep. Henry loved how warm he was. He was like a little campfire giving him warmth. He stayed there for another couple of minutes before leaning in on Charles. Henry closed his eyes and gave out a really shaky sigh. He whispered into the pilot’s ear.

“C-Charles.... I... I lov-“  
He felt the warmth go away instantly. The movie stopped playing. He opened his eyes instantly, only to see that it was dark. He looked out the window to see that it was just as dark. He got up and walked out the house. It felt like his body took over. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. He continued to walk in the dark. He was freezing, every step only making him feel worse and worse. He wasn’t sure where he was going. He eventually stopped in front of a gate.

He climbed over it, feeling so much pain in him. He started to walk forward, and saw what appeared to be a stone in the shape of a rectangle in the distance. He walked closer and saw the headphones hang from it. He stopped, and fell to the ground. Tears started to run down his face. All he could do was stare at the words written on it. ‘R.I.P Charles Calvin’ He felt so cold. His body ached. He grabbed the headphones carefully and hugged it tightly. His little fire was put out. 

He sighed, and only let out a few words. “I love you Charles.” He sat next to the stone, coughing extremely hard, as his vision started to fade. He closed his eyes, hoping to finally see his pilot friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my mind for days. Finally got around to writing it.


End file.
